disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Loretta Callisto
Loretta Callisto is one of the main characters who appears in the Disney Junior animated series, Miles from Tomorrowland. She is Miles' older sister and explores the universe with the rest of her family. In Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes, she is also queen of the Dragons. She is voiced by Fiona Bishop. Background Official Disney Bio : Loretta researches and records new discoveries and has the answer to almost any question in the universe right on her wrist with her Bracelex. She's a brilliant computer coder and a great older sister to Miles. She always has his back. Personality and Traits Loretta is more intellectual than her brother, and she likes technology and gadgets. Being the brainiac part of the family, she is incredible at science and has this great thirst for knowledge. While Miles is more physical and rough and tumble, Loretta prefers doing research, rather than having fun and being chaotic. Despite being down to earth, Loretta has on some occasions known to have a little fun on the side, like surfing. Using her bracelex, she almost has the answer to any question in the universe and can translate the most ancient alien language that the Callistos encounter. Physical Appearance As the oldest child in the family at twelve years old, Loretta is a few meters taller than Miles. Like her brother, she is half Asian in physical and facial appearance on her mother's side. She has long, deep auburn brown hair tied in a side banded ponytail, and when wearing her space suit her hair is tied back in a bun. Loretta has green eyes, light freckles across her cheeks and nose and light pink lips. In her Mission Force One attire, To see the gallery of all her outfits, click here In Star Darlings, Loretta's hair is magenta pink with a dark brown streak and a headband, a light purple dress, sparkly lavender leggings with star patterns, a silver star waist belt, shiny fuchsia pink boots, a star and pearl necklace around her neck, a star bracelet on her wrist, and she has star glasses that are similar to Cassie's. In The Griffin Games, Loretta wears a magenta riding helmet with a gold griffin crest, a light magenta riding coat, silver riding pants, hot pink riding gloves, and riding boots with the same color as her gloves. In The Lost RainForest, Loretta can turn into a RainWing. When she does this she has green eyes and white teeth. The top of her wings are lime green and so is her frill. She has dark green claws and dark green ridges on her back. Her belly scales are light green and the bottom of her wings are light lime green. In her Spix Macaw form, Loretta is light blue, with black feathers on her bottom, a mop of black feathers on her head, black feathers on her wings, and green eyes and a white patch by her eyes. While she is dressed in her queen dress in the RainForest, she wears her hair tied up in a braid/ponytail, with some of her bangs falling over her crown, which covers her forehead around her face and stopping at her chin. She wears a long pink dress with red flowers on it, and a matching white cape with red flowers on it. She wears high heels, though you can't see them underneath her garments. She wears white makeup hinted with red around her cheeks, and eyes, and wears red lipstick. When she became the queen of Pyrrhia, she wears a maroon and red dress with lots of gold accents. She has a white collar and wears her crown underneath her hair, which is tied up in a bun with a braid. She wears leggings with boots, and everything is comfortable. In her IceWing form, Loretta is light gray and has a white underside, claws, and teeth, as well as ridges and poison ice fragments, also tail spikes. She has light baby blue eyes and a lighter baby blue ear. Terra Monsters Mercury the Jawgar Loretta's only male and starter Terra Monster. Like his owner, Mercury is hard-working, level-headed, and well-organized. Although Mercury spends time reading, he also spends most of his time exploring his favorite planet of the solar system Mercury, which is how he got his name. Venus the Flowgo A romantic and pretty Flowgo that loves the colors red and pink, watching romantic movies, and exploring her favorite planet Venus, which was named after her. Although she can be a little emotiona, she is also very short-tempered when something or someone annoys her, but luckily, she is also very forgiving. Luna the Clovice The cuddliest but coldest Clovice that loves to cuddle up in a warm blanket and drink hot chocolate after playing in the snow all day. When she's not playing in the snow or cuddling up with Loretta, Luna can be found watching the moon or ice skating in a frozen pond. Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Miles From Tomorrowland characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Siblings Category:Students of DJES Category:Lovers Category:Nieces Category:Athletes Category:Sisters